The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to method, system and computer program product for processing chat messages.
Nowadays, people like to use instant messaging application for daily communication with others. In a chat session, users are increasingly using emoji to express their mood. Emoji have become increasingly popular worldwide since their international inclusion in smart phones. With emoji, both senders and receivers could make the typed text with emotion. Currently, emoji are static Unicode code point or stickers (pictures) which are pre-built in the application or the OS. If a user would like to have more icon to express, he/she has to import more stickers.